This invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a rotary piston.
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant comprises U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,303 issued Sept. 25, 1917 to M. K. Thayer; No. 3,008,457 issued June 20, 1960 to L. Mezzetta; No. 3,181,511 issued May 4, 1965 to P. B. Johnson; No. 3,527,262 issued Sept. 8, 1970 to J. C. Fuchs; and No. 3,801,237 issued Apr. 2, 1974 to J. P. Gotthold.